The present invention relates generally to switch mode power supplies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular power supply architecture having a pluggable interface and methods of installation with regards to the same.
With reference to a conventional modular power supply such as shown in FIG. 1, terminal blocks or BUS-BAR interconnects have typically been used for input and output power terminals. Such interconnection systems require substantial time and effort for an operator to configure and connect the modular power supply to the end system. In some high density systems it is possible that shorting of the output terminal may occur as a result of, for example, mis-wiring by the operator.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a modular power supply with a simplified interconnect system that would reduce installation time and further reduce potential hazards which may result from operator error.